


The Warmest Color

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Black Mirror
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Femslash, Hated in the Nation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: Karin and Blue try to shake off the day they witness the young girl dying in the bathroom. They ease some of the tension between them.Smut.





	

_Third Day_

  
Blue had spent her a good deal of her life holed up in small spaces trying to do the right thing from a computer. What else was left to her after all?

  
She never intended to have a partner, be a shadow to someone, that was just a consequence of seeking some sort of meaning you could say.

  
“You need to go home.” Karin said in her clipped tone as the car pulled up to the building, her voice snapping her to attention as they reached the office, the sun going down on the cityscape and Blue's head swimming.

  
She looked off into the distance, her eyes not quite focusing as she looks in Karin’s direction.

  
She purses her lips, “I have a work to do.” Blue says hoarsely.

  
“Not like this you don’t.” Karin steered her to her car, they walk listlessly towards the car garage.

  
Blue weakly puts her hands out, “They're going to strike again, I need to decipher the bee.” She resists getting into the car.

  
“You’ll think better with some sleep,” Karin says with a steady breath, “Trust me, I want this bastard, I do. But we won’t be any use exhausted.”

  
“I don’t mind,” Blue rubbed her hands together, “I did more on less sleep in college."

Karin shakes her head and guides her into the car with a frankness, “Yeah, I’m sure you did.”

  
She was driving in Karin’s car again before she knew it, Blue held her breath. “Wait.” She says, small and her hands shaking like leaves, her empty house the only thing she can think about. “Wait. I’m not sure I can...”

  
But her neighborhood doesn’t appear, not to the familiar complex or street light that was slightly crooked, instead, they arrive at what must be Karin’s modern white looking building.

  
Blue glances at her, “Yours?”

  
Karin glances, “Don’t tell me you want to be alone right now.”

  
Blue numbly nods, she wasn’t sure what this meant outside of an instinct to _not_ remember the face of a girl, her body lifelessly shaking and eyes emptying out. It was a candle snuffed out without so much as a puff of smoke.

  
Karin helps her out of the car. Blue stumbles up some stairs and they barely talk as she follows through a series of hallways.

  
Karin jingles some keys in the lock and Blue leans on the doorframe, “I didn’t bring anything to sleep in.”

  
Karin flashes her her first smile of the night, “Your small, but I’m sure I can find something.”

  
Blue sniffs, she steps into the house, it feels personal in the way eye contact is intimate when held too long.

  
She touches the wall and laughs tightly when she sees a plate with a crust on it. 

  
Karin was getting something from fridge, “What?”

Blue glances up, “Nothing.”

  
“It’s not clean, sure, but this way neither of us will do something stupid alone.”

  
Blue feels the smooth glass of the table and jumps when Karin comes back with a piece of chocolate and an ice cream tub.

  
“What’s that?” Blue blinks and she could almost laugh again at the display.

  
“Eat something. Sweets will make it easier.” Karin plopped down on the couch and Blue follows her somewhat closely, they don’t turn on the TV.

  
Blue just stares at the food and feels her stomach turn, “When did you make the split?” She asks as she looks around the messy house.

  
“A year ago.” Karin says while putting a bite in her mouth, “nosy.”

Blue smiles at the ground, “I’m shadow. We should know things.”

Karin kicks her slightly, “Eat something. I’ll tell my left secrets after a drink.”

  
Blue looks away and tries to down a bite of chocolate. Karin digs up some wine and a sense of normalcy in the wake of her heart catching in her chest like a butterfly with spikes on its wings.

  
“Karin,” She holds her head, “How do you even deal with…Shit." She says breathlessly, the face of the dying girl keeps flashing behind her eyes.

“I don’t.” Karin says from the kitchen, “I’ve never had anything like that happen either Blue, name like the color.”

Blue gets up unsteadily, “So we’re both in this boat.”

Karin takes a deep swig out of her bottle before answering, “We’re both in this shit boat, yeah.”

  
Blue takes the bottle from her hands and takes the deepest drink until her eyes start to water, Karin grabs at her arm.

  
“We have work in the morning.” It was almost a joke.

  
Blue let’s go, she hiccups and wipes at her eyes, “Fuck.”

Karin smiles at the ground and puts the bottle back on the table, she grabs at her wrist.

  
“Killer bee work in the morning, then we’ll drink until we’re blind.”

Blue tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, “So I won’t be too naive to drink with?”

Karin lays her hand over hers, “You’re not that young, are you?”

Blue feels something spark in the air, she puts her arms around her neck, “Not that young.”

She hears Karin’s voice almost hitch in her throat, she opens her mouth but Blue leans in, fuck it. She kisses her before either of them twitch.

  
Karin is hesitant, surprisingly subdued for a moment, “What’s this?” She breaths into her mouth, Blue shakes her head.

  
“I don’t know.”

Karin kisses her this time, almost angry, almost soft like heartbreak and smooth butter Julia Child would be proud of.

  
Blue feels Karin back her up into the nearest wall and starts kissing her lips, harsh and biting like a promise.

  
She gently caressed her sides and Blue intakes a breath sharply, “Say stop whenever.” Karin says and Blue just nips at her jawline.

  
They make out with Blue pressed against the wall, probing each other’s mouths and bruising her lips into puffy red rose petals.

  
She feels Karin paw at her belt and Blue juts out her hip.

  
“Blue,” Karin says out loud like she’s swirling it around in her mouth like a wine tasting. “Blue. It is pretty.”

Blue shivers and she feels Karin’s long fingers dip into her pants, “Uh.”

  
Karin twists her around and takes her into the bedroom, they don’t make it to the bed before Karin has her up against the next wall, kissing her on the lips and hand petting her through her pants.

  
She starting above the underwear, stroking her folds roughly and palming her clit until she’s wet and moistening her own panties, Karin chuckles as Blue arches off the hard surface behind her.

  
Blue hisses as Karin presses down more roughly on her clit and circled her hole through the fabric.

  
“Please.” Blue says in an unsteady timber.

  
Karin raises an eyebrow, “Well how can I say no to that.”

She pushes Blue’s pants and underwear down, Blue stifles a gasp as the cool air hits her heated skin. She doesn’t have much time to consider it before Karin’s nimble fingers are touching her again. Pinching and teasing and making her whimper in the back of her throat.

  
She’s shivering, mumbling something like a ‘get on with it.’ Making Karin only go slower.

  
“Here,” she finally says, “For all your dedication.” It was almost sardonic but almost sweet in the catch in her tone.

  
She delves into Blue's pussy, penetrating one finger into her, palming her and making Blue gasp and arch, she was turned on enough for Karin to quickly dip another finger inside.

  
She fucks her cunt prettily, scissoring inside her to the point of her legs feeling like jelly, she grits her teeth to not moan.

  
Karin quickens the pace, exploring inside her and whispering dirty words into her ear, Karin bites her shoulder and Karin gasps, but not unpleasantly.

  
Finally, she twists three fingers in to her, making her finally moan as she stretched fully and filling her to a fine point. She feels a hot rod coil in her gut and she starts curling her toes.

  
“There, there,” Karin strokes her until the warm wave tightens until it bursts of light and red and ache. She cums with soft cry and bites Karin's shoulder again.

  
Karin has to hold her up as she goes boneless and wobbles to the bed.

  
She collapses and pants up at the ceiling, she “heheh,” she starts laughing, her body shaking and the red, red, red feeling overlaying something warm inside her. “Killer fucking bees.” She rubs her head, “bees.”

Karin gets down on her stomach next to her and strokes her hair. “I just fucked my shadow, how do you think I feel right now?”

Blue grabbed at her collar, “You’re about to feel a hell of a lot better in a moment.”

Karin cocks an eyebrow up, “Oh?”

  
Blue smirks and reaches for Karin’s pants, shimmying them below her pelvis and watching Karin unbuttoned her shirt one button at a time.

  
She took off her bra in one swift move and Karin quickly palms at her breasts, nipping at the other one and swirling it in her mouth.

  
“Are you sure you're a,” Karin gasp slightly, “techie?”

Blue chuckled, she sucks again and Karin arches into it. Karin grabs at Blue’s shoulders and lies her on the bed, on her back and look up at her.

  
She positioned herself above her face and Karin kisses and licks her way up her thighs, digging her nails into her hips and using her mouth to elicit noises out of the older woman. True to form, Karin is not quiet.

  
Karin rides her tongue slowly as she fucks into her cunt, probing the inside and tries to eat her out as Karin set a breakneck rocking up and down.

  
“Ah,” she cries as Blue scrapes her teeth across her folds gently and licks her insides. “Deeper.”

Blue drags her fingers down and slips two into her mentor, filling her and sucking on her clit while she cried out.

  
“Fuck.” Karin seemed to cum in a string of profanities. She almost wants to hold her hand through it.

  
Karin comes down and rolls off of her face, Blue tries to catch her breath and lick the musky wetness from her lips.

  
She rolls over and Karin drags her up into her arms, they lay sweaty and naked in the dimness of the room.

  
“My ice cream is probably melted.” Karin laughs out loud, Blue laughs with her and hugs her tighter.

  
“This isn’t what I expected when I joined the field.” Blue conceded as she looked up at the ceiling.

  
“Yeah, well, don’t tell the higher ups.” Karin rubbed circles into her back.

  
Blue kissed her cheek and it’s almost too sweet as her chest aches, “And here I thought you were just a stone cold bitch.”

  
Karin’s face lights up, “Don’t fuckin’ forget it.”

Blue kisses her again, “Why do you think I’d come over?”

Karin gently places a hand over her breast, “And you’re the idealistic blondie with a brain too big for this fuckhole.”

  
Karin bites her lip, “Huh. Yeah?”

“Or else I wouldn’t have invited you home.” She teases and holds her hand.

They kiss in the dark and know they have to be at work in a few hours.


End file.
